2 The Band of the Green Dino
by Nootra
Summary: Noah, Alan, Zach and Alan traverse into another dimension where cartoon heroes are real human beings like us. They meet Denver the Last Dinosaur and his friends Wally, Jeremy, Mario and Shades. To get to the city, the guys disguise them as citizens but will they succeed to dupe the Dark Knight?


Denver, the Last Dinosaur, and his friends were playing in the fields. They lost their ball and Denver went looking for it. He found four strange children lying on the other side of the field. He was terrified at first since it was the first time he was seeing such people. Drawing nearer and looking closer, he observed that they were unconscious. He went to the stream nearby and carried water in his mouth and splashed it on their faces to wake them. The four children from planet Earth revived and could not believe their eyes when they saw Denver standing before them.

 **Alan** : "Wow! Is this your dream Noah? Fascinating! Denver looks almost real."  
 **Ryan** : "How come we all are found in your dream?"  
 **Zach** : "Maybe we should close our eyes and everything will return to normal when we open them again."

Zach and Alan closed their eyes hard to verify whether they were dreaming or not. Noah however would not let them ruin the miraculous encounter.

 **Noah** : "Guys, our dreams have come true. Remember the bright light, floating in space, our hope and the certainty of the outcome? This is really Denver, the last dinosaur."

Meanwhile Denver had taken some steps back and hid himself behind a tree because of the strange attitude of the Earthlings. Noah put aside every emotion of fear because she wanted what she saw. She confidently walked towards the green dinosaur and when she was close to him, she stopped and greeted.

 **Noah** : "Hi Denver. I am Noah and I want to be your friend. My buddies there are Ryan, Zach and Alan. We come from Earth and are so glad to meet you."

Noah stretched out a hand to Denver and Denver, a little suspicious at first, soon carried her in his arms and kissed her.

 **Noah** : "Come on now guys; what are you still waiting for?"  
Her friends marveled at what appeared as their crossing over to a different reality.  
 **Alan** : "Hey, Noah is right. He has fulfilled our dream. I think we've traversed into another dimension."  
 **Zach** : "You mean to Noah's dimension? I didn't know she loved that dinosaur so much that He would grant her that wish."  
 **Alan** : "This is wild. It is Denver as we know him in the cartoon. The guys back home are totally not going to believe us when we tell them this."  
 **Ryan** : "We four have seen it and it's enough for the whole world to believe."  
 **Zach** : "Look at him playing with Noah. He's friendly like in the show."  
 **Alan** : "I've met a dinosaur like I've always wanted and it is Denver the cartoon dinosaur on top of that. Gigantic! This is what I mean."

They all moved to Denver and he carried them in turn, licking each of them like he used to do. After these affectionate greetings, Denver spoke to them with gestures and words hard to understand and they perceived he wanted them to follow him. They did so and he took them to his companions - Mario, Wally, Shades and Jeremy.

 **Ryan** : "Well, what do you know? You may as well meet some people you never loved in the series."  
Denver's companions, Mario and Shades, didn't take any liking to their dinosaur's new friends. They walked straight to Denver and put him under interrogation.  
 **Mario** : "Who are these clowns Denver?"  
 **Shades** : "And where are they from?"  
 **Mario** : "And we want answers at once."

After introducing the Earthlings to his companions, Denver tried to make them understand his new friends were going to stay with them.

 **Mario** : "Are you out of your mind? Let me remind you we do not own our villa yet to house these aliens. But that's not even the issue. The issue is, I don't like their looks, and they're not coming with us. End of the matter."  
 **Shades** : "Yea; full stop, period, conclusion and sealed. We're not coming back to this."

The attitude of Mario and Shades surprised the Earthlings for they looked less sociable than they knew them. They tried to explain their situation further, hoping to change the minds of those two who would not listen to anything. Mario and Shades remained unshaken in their stand and Denver got angry with them for he too would not let Noah go. There went the dispute between the green dinosaur and his two friends until Zach spoke out.

 **Zach** : "We would not like to bother you either but we have no choice. You must understand. We come from Aven of planet Earth and are here by faith. We were traveling in space when a light shone and covered us. We awoke and found ourselves in this place. We don't know if this is another part of Earth or another planet altogether. Please, allow us to come with you and find how we can get back home. What's your response Jeremy?"  
 **Jeremy** : "You know my name? Your story also baffles me. Well Wally, they are in a situation."  
 **Wally** : "Since they don't know how to return to their world, we can keep them with us for a while until we find a solution."  
 **Mario** : "Where do you brains want to keep them? Certainly not in your house Wally! You have difficulties keeping Denver already; how are you going to cope with these four? What if your parents see them and find out at the same time that Denver is still living in their house? All our efforts to hide that from them would prove useless. Our dinosaur will be taken away from us and will be exposed at the reserve in the South. This is the worst-case scenario ever, and it is too nightmarish to picture. Noooooo."  
 **Wally** : "Wake up Mario; you know none of that will happen. Let's first get to the city and then we shall figure out what to do."

 **Jeremy** : "Welcome to Nootra Alan, Noah, Zach, Ryan. These are the outskirts of the West Side of our city. We've never heard of the planet you mentioned but we would be glad to learn about your world. Don't worry; there are many who have studied space and teleportation in our city. If you are lucky, they'll help you get back to your home. Surely, you look strange. We've never seen people like you before though there are many races in this galaxy."  
 **Shades** : "Hey brainiacs, how will you get these extra-Nootrans into the city? Remember the recent events. The bat guards the city day and night though he pretends doing so only under the sun. He won't let any alien in."  
 **Mario** : "Why worry Shades; super Mario has the solution to every problem. Let's tell the big guy they are our ancestors' children who got lost in the woods long ago like the legend says."  
 **Jeremy** : "That won't work Mario; at least not on the bat. And legend often means it's a story which never happened exactly as it is told."  
 **Wally** : "I've got an idea though it may sound dishonest at another angle. I think our football champions are out of the city for their training. Why not disguise these guys like them?"  
 **Jeremy** : "Brilliant Wally. I think I can do it. I need tools from Casey's super bag and I will be able to camouflage them."

Jeremy went to work and his four companions helped him. The trick was done after two hours of advanced hi-tech plastic surgery. Ryan was masked as Papan, Noah was transformed into Benjamin, Zach became Cesare and Alan was turned into Yann. The four Earthlings looked exactly like Papan, Benjamin, Cesare and Yann.

 **Alan** : "Incredible! How did you guys do this?"  
 **Shades** : "Jeremy is the smart one here; he can do anything. Not like the sluggard over there who calls himself 'super'."  
 **Mario** : "I believe I heard Shades speaking about himself."

Batman was standing on the city gates and he greeted the children as they approached the city.


End file.
